The other swans story
by artist.of
Summary: Willow Swan is the younger sister of Bella Swan. She hates her sister, and that may never change. Willow is faced with changes and loss, what happens? which path will she take? Will Willow ever not hate Bella? and what about her love for Jacob? Read more to find out about the story of Willow Jasmine Swan.
1. Introduction

**New Story, The first chapter may be slow, but trust me my idea for this story will get better.**

**Im not gonna promise on updates, but If I get good reviews I'll probably update quicker.**

**So please review that will make my day. Also just to clarify Edward and the cullens are vampires and I will be introducing the wolves very shortly and Bella does Know about Edward, she isnt aware of the wolves.**

**It takes place from New Moon. **

**Enjoy**

Willow PoV

Living in drizzly forks has its Pro's and cons. The pros are, the weather is terrible and it is hardly sunny which goes perfectly with my down mood, and the cons are, well there are plenty of cons, but the main one is Bella, my sister.

Everybody loves Bella, she has the perfect long brown hair, soft pale skin that hardly has pimples or acne, she's slim. and she's a good height and did I mention that shes got the most attractive boyfriend to walk on earth? His names Edward, and well hes a god.

What makes me hate Bella so much is, that she's the perfect daughter while i'm just the daughter that everyone dreads, look im not saying im ugly but my attitude could use a little work. My hair is also long, but its a dark brown almost black, I'm little darker than Bella and taller. While she has brown eyes I inherited my grandmas blue eyes, and I always keep my hair up in a messy bun.

While Bellas wardrobe is simple and plain, mine is just black and gray. I don't like bright colours and these colours just seem to match my mood all the time.

Sometimes I don't see what Edward see's in my sister, but maybe I'm missing something? I find Edward a bit strange, I mean I never see him eat, he talks like he's from a different time and sometimes they just stop talking when I walk by. I feel like they're keeping a secret and I intend to find out soon.

Besides hating my sister, I also hate school its terrible, I don't like anyone I go to school with and maybe that's because I have no friends, I mean I did try but I eventually scared them off.

Your maybe thinking, do I like anyone? well the answer is yes, the only person I can stand is my dad Charlie, even though my mom Renee shows that Bellas is her favorite, Charlie doesnt. He always encourages me, when Bella succeeds in something he tells me that I can too, and he motivates me.

Charlie is the one that had gotten me into art. I was drawing a picture one day at our home and he said 'your a natural Will' and since then everything I've done he complimented. While my mom just criticises it. It's a good thing I only see her monthly or I'd probably drown myself.

At this current moment, im in my last period which is algebra. Oh how much I love algebra, I start tp doze off when I hear my name being called.

"Willow" A hand waves in front of my face "Willow!"

I blink "Oh sorry" I stare up to look that it's my teacher Mr Fandall

"Welcome back" he chuckles, then goes back to teaching.

Even though I hate Algebra, I do have a good teacher.

He starts talking about numbers, then I realise that s its Bella's .

After the bell goes, I walk down to the car park where I meet Bella and she takes me home in her shitty car. Shes already there standing by it, cuddling with Edward. I roll my eyes and start making my way over to them.

"Happy Birthday Bella" I say fakingly, she knows that I don't like her much, but she tries very hard to get in my good books.

"Thanks Will" she smiles, she gives Edward a kiss and says "I'll see you tonight" and then heads into the car.

"So you're not celebrating with us tonight I see." I say, once we're in the car.

"Well I doubt you would have planned anything, so the Cullens are doing something special for me" She says, while keeping her eyes on the road.

"Yeah cause they actual love you" I reply rudely, I know its mean but I started hating her more since she dated Edward.

"Seriously Willow, can't you even be nice to me on my birthday?" She says hurtful, I roll my eyes and then plug in my ear phones and start listening to the Ramones.

I never used to hate Bella, I mean it all really did start when we moved back to forks and she met Edward. I felt abandoned and I felt like she didn't love me so thats when I blocked my feelings and became so hateful, it's the only way I can stay sane. And lately I've been having this feeling that something major is gonna happen and its not going to be good.

Its only the beginning for I, Willow Jasmine Swan.

**What'd you think?**

**Please Review**

**thanks x**


	2. Sisters

**Hi Guys. so second chapter is up.**

**This chapter may be all over the place or rushed, but please trust me I am going somewhere with this, but its line maybe the fourth or fifth chapter, and thats where my mind keeps going, so please stay with me**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Make sure to REVIEW.**

Willow PoV

I jolt awake to screams, this is the second time she done it since Edward broke up with her two days ago. I dont really know what happened, but what I got told is that Edward hadn't been school for a few days then after school, he led her into the forest and broke up with her. Then this massive search party went out to look for her. I had to admit I was worried.

Sam Uley was the one that found her. He was from La Push, the reserve about an hours drive from where we lived. He was around 6,10 maybe taller with a dark tan, and short black hair and deep-set brown eyes, he had a way that he held himself and I found that intimidating.

Dads Bestfriend Billy was also there and his son Jacob Black who had a crush on Bella, it was a guess but his face always lit up when she was around and I was jealous.

I noticed when Jacob saw Sam, his face showed disgust like he hated him and that confused me. What did Jacob hate so much about Sam?

After Charlie goes to reassure Bella that shes okay, and she is safe I can't get back to sleep. I never can.

I start thinking of what I will wear to school tomorrow, either full on gray, full on black or a mismatch of black and gray. I really do have a wide selection.

My thoughts then drift to why Edward dumped Bella, they were madly in love and then BAM, he disappears not a trace of him ever existing, and that pissed me off cause now I have to hang with a miserable sister, but maybe he did me a favour, I'm starting to warm up to her again.

When I roll over to look at the clock, it read 5:10am, since I wont be going back to sleep I get up and head to the only bathroom we have in this house. I look in the mirror and stare at the girl with the dark circles under her eyes and a pimple showing up on the side of her nose "Great" I mumble.

I then head into the shower and blast it on, the hot water scalds my skin and I enjoy it. After I have my shower I head into my room and change into black ripped jeans, with a gray long sleeve, I then finish it off with my black jacket. I then do my makeup, light touch of black eyeshadow, then with thick touch of eyeliner, then a splash of nude lip gloss.

After I'm ready I head downstairs, get a bowl of cereal and start eating. "Morning Bella" I say as she walks down, her hair dripping wet.

"Morning" she says bluntly, "Did I keep you up again?" she says

"Yeah" I reply, looking into my cereal bowl.

"Sorry" she replies, then stares outside "afterschool do you wanna go see a movie with me and Jess?"

I stop eating, Bella has never asked me to do anything with her before, and especially with another friend.

"Uh...sure" I then go back to eating, wow my day has already started off weird.

* * *

After schools finished I head to the movies with Bella and Jessica. I've never liked Jess, she just talks about bullshit and guys and I wonder how Bella can tolerate her, I mean I would of told her to 'fuck off' ages ago.

The movie we saw was 'Zombie Apocalypse', I don't what to think of it. I zone out while Jess, just keeps talking and talking, I notice Bella does the same. Suddenly we come to a stop and Bella is walking over to a group of guys with motorbikes. "Bella" I shout, she turns back, gesturing that she'll be one minute.

"Wow your sister is a nutball" Jessica snickers, as Bella gets on the back of some random motorbike.

I bite the inside of my lip, and just think that this is Edwards doing,the breakup is making her reckless. Once she comes back from being reckless, Jess starts having a go at her "Seriously Bella, you could of died or who the hell knows" she says, "Jess Just leave it" I butt in.

"Now you've got little swan protecting you?" she barks, "if your both gonna be reckless, you can get your own way home" and with that she walks off in a puff.

"I'll call Charlie" I say, I knew we should of come with Bellas shitbox, but Jessica insisted that she'd drive.

"Thanks Will...I guess you're the only one I can count on" she smiles at me, I smile back. I don't think Edward leaving is bringing us closer, but I can tell it started something, I guess im starting to realise Bella needs me.

After I get off the phone to Charlie, I sit next to Bella who is sitting on the curve.

"Bell I havent been nice to you, but I want you to know I'm here" I whisper.

"You too Will, I mean I know I havent been there, but there's a lot of stuff in this world that you'll find out one day" she looks at me. What is that meant to mean?

We stay silent until Charlie shows up, But Bella's words keep getting to me '_Theres alot of stuff in this world, that you'll find out one day' I_ don't think I understand what she is meaning.

As I lay in bed I start to think and over think, that maybe Bella is keeping secrets, I mean I've always had suspicious of Edward, but maybe they aren't suspicions at all. I shake my head and tell myself I'm tired, and its me just over thinking.

After I close my eyes, I still can't shake the funny feeling in the pit of my stomach.

**What'd you think? Review, and tell me where'd you like this story to go.**


	3. New Jacob

**Heres the third chapter, and about Willows love life, that comes on later.**

**Enjoy and Please Review for the next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer-SM owns all characters and her books. **

**Willow PoV  
**

It's been a few weeks after the Movie incident and Bella has been distracting herself with Jacob, I sometimes join them but I get quite bored as all they do is work on some bikes that Bella bought from our next door neighbour, which Charlie doesn't know about, I've been swore to secrecy and if I tell Charlie I'll be in just as much trouble.

It's a saturday afternoon and its pouring heavily down with rain, which is lovely as I can read a book, drink green tea and listen to the sound of rain outside. Normally I'd be with Bella and Jacob, but Jacobs been sick with something so we havent seen him in a few days, but Bella decided to go see him as she was really worried, though I decided to stay away just in case his sickness was lethal.

As I near the end of my book, I hear the door slam and rushed steps up the stairs, I put down my book and go upstairs where I find a dripping wet Bella in her bedroom looking upset.

"Whats wrong Bells?" I ask, she looks up at me.

"Jacob doesn't want to be friends anymore" she chokes out

I'm stunned. "What? why?" I ask confused, Jacob loved Bella why would he stop being friends with her?

"Sam got to him, he's always with Sam" she cries out, that even confuses me more. I know for a fact that Jacob didn't like Sam, he found him intimidating and awful. then I start to get that sickly feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"There has to be a reason for this Bella"I say softly

"Then we shall get the answers...tomorrow" she says

"Okay" I nod, I start to head back downstairs "will you be okay?"

She nods and closes the door to change.

I go back to reading my book, and try to stay relaxed but my mind is swarming with thoughts.

**Bella PoV**

Jacob. My Jacob. Just squeezing his way out of my life, just like _him._

I can't say his name without wanting to curl up into a ball and hide away from life. I knew all his secrets, and I kept them hidden from everyone I loved, especially Willow. I want to tell her, but if I do her world will be different, everything she ever knew about the world will be lies.

I take longer than necessary to get changed out of my dripping wet clothes, I have a hot shower that scalds my skin, but I don't care I'm used to pain. I get dressed then lay down on my bed and think.

Jacob can't do what_ He _did, I was becoming myself again, maybe a little more reckless, but I was showing not just myself but Willow what life is all about, even with the secrets it hides.

Thinking about my sister, I'd known we had grown distant, but when I found out about vampires, I couldn't bring myself to get closer with her.

I try to close my eyes and fall asleep but I can't, all that's going on through my head is what happened between me and Jacob.

_Flashback to a few hours before_

_It was pouring with rain and I could just see the small red house that belonged to Jacob, as I get out of my car I see a figure walking out the house and towards the forest that's on the outskirts. My eyes make out a tall male with short-cropped black hair, he is shirtless and has a tattoo on his left side of his arm.  
_

_He's Jacob, but he's not the Jacob I know._

_"Jacob"I yell, the rain is loud but I know he heard me. He stops and turns around and stares at me._

_I keep walking until I'm directly standing right in front of him._

_"What happened to you? aren't you meant to be sick?" A dozen of questions run through my mind._

_"Bella leave" he says. Thats all I get?_

_"Jacob, I haven't heard from you in, what has happened? I ask that again, hoping to get an answer._

_"People change Bella, secrets arise, you of all people should know that" he almost barks,I flinch, how does he know?_

_"I don't know what your on about" I reply softly._

_"Bella, you do. I can't tell you whats going on, and for now we cannot be friends but if your smart enough you can work it out" And with that he walks off, leaving me in the cold rain.  
_

_End of flashback_

His last words have me thinking of all the conversation we have had, about how Ed-Him wasn't good enough for me, The time he helped me after a fight with Willow, when I first moved to Forks and he told stories about the myths of vampires and the quiletes.

Quiletes. That word makes me think, the stories and legends of them and how there ancestors turned into wolves. The information startles me, but doesn't surprise me, I mean if vampires could exist why not men who shape into wolves? But I shove that aside, Jacob would have told me wouldn't he?

I take a deep breath and close my eyes and just try to not think, that's when sleep overcomes me and I know tomorrow I will have my answers.

**Willow PoV**

Its only 5pm, and I'm guessing Bella is asleep, today must have worn her out. I keep pacing up and down my room, I know we said we'd go tomorrow to get answers, but the thing in my stomach is literally going to make me vomit. I can't legally drive, but we do have the motorbikes that are now fixed and are hidden in the tree's behind our house.

I hop onto the red bike and start the engine, and head down to La Push.

By the time I have reached down to Jacobs house, the sun is getting lower, and the sky is darkening. I hide behind a tree so no-one will be able to see me. I have no idea what I'm looking for but suddenly I see four figures emerging out of Jacobs house. They are all very tall and are heading towards the forest, that's when I decide to follow.

I try to keep my distant, but accidentally step on a twig. I freeze. One of them turn around but shrug it off and keep walking until they reach about halfway of the forest. I'm not sure whats going on I'm confused by this point.

Suddenly they have stopped and start shaking uncontrollably, when I look again what were once tall men, are now very large wolves.

Then everything went black.

**What'd you think? Your reviews make me feel inspired so please review!**


	4. No more secrets

**Oooo I havent updated in a while, so heres the fourth chap, be awesome if someone actual reviewed this time **

**Willow PoV**

The first thing I hear are hushed voices.

"Should we take her home?" one says

"No, that'd make Charlie suspicious" another says

"Do you think she saw us?" then I hear a slap "what was that for?"

"It's a stupid question that's why, of course she did" one angrily replies

Thats when I open my eyes, and realise I have no idea where I am. I then see the five guys who had walked out of the house, and are all staring at me. The only one I recognise is Jacob. Though he isn't quite Jacob, he's different he looks older than what he used to be and a lot wiser too.

I sit up quickly, but then realise that was a very bad move, as I get whiplash.

"Easy" Jacob says, resting a hand on my back.

"You-You changed into wolves" I squeaked out, "hows that possible" I whispered. All five were looking at me.

"We have to tell her Sam"Jacob said, nodding to the tallest of the five.

"Very well" Sam said, "Brace yourself Willow" he said.

Sam went into the legends of the wolves and then how they were protectors of the land and to protect their people from the cold ones. I learned that vampires existed and that my sister was very close to one of those families, and that she happened to know all along about vampires and never breathed a word. I felt betrayed but I guess I understood why she didn't say anything, I guess she was protecting , from this secret world.

I also learned their names, and who transformed first. Sam was the first one to transform and that also made him the alpha, Paul was second, he had a bit of anger issues, then Jared, Embry who was Jacobs best friend and then Jacob himself.

After Sam told me everything I had to let it sink in.

"Wow that is a lot to take in, but I think I can manage" I smiled tightly, I then thought of a very important question.

"Whats the time and how long have I been here?" I asked curiously

"eh its midnight, you've been here a while" Jacob said.

"Shit!" I said and bolted up "I have to go, like now" I was frantic, Charlie was probably going bonkers and Bella she'd be so mad.

"I'll take you home" Jacob says, I nod.

I said goodbye to all the guys and was told not to breathe a word. Like I would, who'd believe me anyway, well except Bella but they'd said shed find out herself.

Jacob took me home on his motorbike, but I told him to not park to close the house, I could see the faintest lights of red and blue. "I'm gonna be in so much shit" I grumbled

"If only they knew the real reason" he chuckled, he then looked at me "I'm kind of glad you know Willow"

"Why?" I asked

"Because, you've been kept in the dark for a long time, with Bella keeping secrets too..." He said "I'm just glad" He continued.

He braced me into a massive bear hug, said good-bye and departed. Before I made my way to the house, I crouched down and applied some dirt to my forehead, hoping the story I was going to tell them would be believable. I stood back , did a massive sigh and walked towards my house.

When I reached the door, I hesitated and breathed to myself 'here goes nothing' and braced for a lot of troubleness.

**Bella PoV**

It's almost 2am and I still can't sleep. when Willow walked into the door I'd never felt so relieved in my life, I thought some vampire came and got her or even worse _victoria. _I didn't scowl her, I let Charlie do that, _boi was he mad_.

She came up with some story, how she was walking in the woods and tripped over or something, banged her head and finally woke up. Though I had a feeling that was a total lie and something else happened. But what could it be?

After Charlie sent her off to bed, she gave me this look, a look that said 'I-know-something-you-know', and went upstairs. It frightened me a bit, she possibly couldn't know about Edward? I stop breathing I said his name..I then go back to focussing on trying to sleep.

My thoughts finally drift off into this deep sleep, and I have another nightmare though about Jacob and not _him._

_Jacob I call, I try reaching out to him, but all I am grabbing is air. He is standing directly in front of me, of what he used to look like,then like quicksand there stands the Jacob I do not recognize, he then walks towards me 'Bella, the leech lover' he says angrily, his lips start to curl and his body starts to shake 'JACOB' I scream, though once where Jacob was standing is a russet wolf and he lunges towards me._

I wake up quickly, sweat trickling do my head and say the first word that comes to my head.

'Werewolf'.

**Oooo Willow knows everything, and Bella will soon learn about Jacob. Hmm where shall this go now? you shall wait and see. I have to warn you know there will be NO romantic scenes until later on into the story, I have twisted things coming up soon for Willow, stay tuned and please review xx  
**


	5. Gone sisters, gone

**I'm gonna do a week time skip, so I can hurry this story to exciting things. also if you could check out my new story Cold Vampire World, thatd be awesome  
**

**xox Nemo**

**Willow PoV**

It's been a week since I found out that the already fucked up world I live in, is more fucked than I ever thought it would be. Vampires,Wolves they all exist I wouldn't be surprised if I saw a zombie walking down my street one night.

The wolves were right about Bella finding out. She found out the day after I found out, of course she had to make a scene about it though, _so typical._ I heard she went to Jacobs knocked on his door, Billy answered and told her that he wasn't home, she barges in and finds him asleep. She then saw the pack and walked over and yelled, that's when Paul phased right in front of her. I have to say I laughed the whole time, while Jake told me this.

That day, I also confronted Bella telling her what I knew, at first she was mad but then I blackmailed her, saying how she kept secrets from me too. That shut her up and she then apologised.

Currently, I am home studying for my english exam coming up next week. It's the only subject I will study for, cause I enjoy english and is probably the only thing I have in common with my sister. I am studying 'Hamlet' when I hear a bang of the door and a squeal, and saying _'Alice'_. I close my book and tip toe downstairs, and hear chatter, then it suddenly stops.

"We have company" a voice says, and I realise that must be Alice, Edwards sister.

"She knows, its okay, Willow come out" Bella says.

I poke my head around the corner and see the two of them sitting on the couch. I walk over and sit across from them, but not too close. Unlike Bella I prefer the wolves.

"Bella How are you alive? and what is that awful smell?" I'm confused but don't say anything.

"Jake, he saved me and he's kind of a werewolf" Bella says

"Bella, why did Jake save you?" I cut in

"I kind of went cliff jumping" she replies sheepishly, I just shake my head.

"Geez Bella, you do love danger"Alice says

I'm about to speak, then Jacob walks in "I had to make sure you two were all right"

"I wouldn't hurt them" Alice replies hurtfully.

The phone rings and I go to answer it, but Jacob gets to it before I do.

"Hello Swan residents"Pause, Jake's face turns grave "Hes busy arranging, funeral preparations" then he hangs up.

"Who died?" I ask first

"Harry Clearwater" I nod, I only met him briefly but knew he was a dear friends of Charlie.

"Who was on the phone Jacob?"Bella ask frantic

He's about to answer, until Alice, eyes cloud over and goes into some panic.

"Bella its Edward, he thinks your dead" Alice says unexpectedly. I frown, Bella gasps.

"What-how? I thought he didn't know, this can't be happening" Bella rambled.

"He's going to the volturi, Bella he wants to die"Alice says gravely.

"Why, why would he do that?" Bella says, confusedly. she glares at Jacob "it was him wasn't it, why didn't you give me the phone" I've never seen her so mad.

"We have to stop him, Alice" Bella says frantically, and the next thing I know, they're walking to the car, heading off to the airport to go to Italy,Volterra.

"Bella you sure this is a good choice?" I say following her "What about me? what about Jacob?" I nod towards Jacob. We're both following her.

"I can't let him die, for nothing" she replies robotically. I stop, whatever I say will not change her mind, shes stubborn just like our mother.

"Bella stay for not just your sister, but for Charlie and for me" Jacob pleads, as soon as Bella as in the car "Charlie will be fine, you'll be fine I'll be back don't worry" Bella says, then they're gone speeding into the night.

Jacob kicks the back of his truck and I flinch, I shake my head and walk back in the house, that's when I hear my name "WILLOW STOP" Jacob yells, I turn my head to him, shaking badly, then back to the door where I see a stunning woman, with blazing red hair then I see her blazing red ruby eyes. I go numb, I can't move my mind is telling me to _run_ but I physically cant.

I then hear growling, but the next thing I know, the red-head has me on her back and we are running fast, the trees are a blur and I feel like I am about to vomit. I can faintly hear the sound of paws behind us, and I'm guessing it must be the wolves_ HELP ME_, I scream but only in my thoughts. The next thing I know is that we're in water, my skin goes numb and cold and I am no longer on her back. she looks at me greedily and the next thing I know shes bites me in the neck.

I scream and scream, its burns, I feel like Im on fire, its burns until I can longer feel anything and then everything goes black.

**What'd you think? I've stolen bits from new moon, but changed them up abit. hmmm whats gonna happen with Willow now, since Victoria now has her. And Charlie is going to have a very broken heart when he finds out both of his daughters are missing. Stay tuned for more and tell me what'd you like to see happen xo**


	6. One year Later

**Hey readers, I have no idea if people still use this site or will even read this story. but I am not going to leave this story uncomplete. I havent updated in a year, so this chapter will be a time jump and I can hope to close some minds.**

**Sorry**

**Hidden Vampire x**

**1 year later.**

**Willow POV**

It's been a year since everything changed. I am no longer weak, I dont need to eat food or drink water to survive. I never need sleep again and I cant die, unless another one of my kind decide to shred me up and burn me in the flames.

I am a vampire.

**Bella POV**

Its been a year since I have seen my sister Willow, a year since I got Edward back and tried searching for my sister. A lot has happened. First me and Edward graduated then married as it was his wish before I was to turn into a vampire, then secondly I had become pregnant with my daughter Renesme-Willow, I was on the urge of death.

Until thirdly I recently became a vampire.

**Jacob POV**

I still hate myself for not saving Willow, its been a year but I can never stop thinking about how close I was to her and so in reach, Bella always reassures me it wasn't my fault but I'll always feel guilty. In one year so much has changed. Bella is married, had a child and now recently a new born vampire. I was glad to be not be in Seths shoes when she found out he imprinted on nessie (which she hates) but at least he gets to be with his imprint.

And thats the thing no one except the ones who can read my mind knows I had imprinted on Willow when we told her about the legends one year ago.

**Willow POV**

When Victoria had turned me, she had wanted me to return to Forks and be the one to kill my sister, I had acted out that I didn't remember anything about my human life and went along with it, until the day came. I left with Fred and Bree was meant to meet with us, but I guess her life came to an end.

I parted ways with Fred and decided to travel parts of the world I haven't before, then I realized I had the rest of my life. I wasn't ever going to head back to forks, though a few days ago I had run into another vampire who had told me about a child who happened to be a vampire and that the Volturi were getting a army to go and destroy the family, my curiosity lifted and I asked what family.

"The cullens" he replied and was gone.

I then decided I had to go and see this child for myself before I decide on a side.

I'm in front of the house and can smell the strange scent of something fowl, but with my gifts I can hide the scent. As you see some vampires can have gifts, mine is to hide scents or make them stronger, its hard to explain how I can do it but I can and this is why it was so easy to get away from Victoria.

I make my scent nothing and get to the door and knock once, someones at the door at once and out of all people happens to be my sister, who I must say looks entirely different than I had seen her.

Vampirism suits her.

she stares at me with wide eyes.

"Willow, what the fuck"

**Well there you go. Havent proof read just gonna publish. may be a little rushed but I had so many ideas coming out once. hope you enjoy x**


	7. She's Back

**Hellooo, I am deeply sorry that I haven't updated in a while, its mostly because I haven't had a laptop for almost a year but today I finally decided to get one.**

**I am hoping I still have people reading this if not I can gain new ones. as I have stated I will finish this story, but not yet there is still a lot more to be told. I remember first writing thise story I knew where it was going , but now I have forgotten but don't worry new ideas have popped into my head.**

**Well I hope you enjoy it..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Twilight or its characters, except Willow.**

**Bella PoV**

I'm in thoughts about the whole situation with Renesme and the fact that the Volutri, will be coming here to Forks, with intentions of destroying us. While I'm in my harsh negative thoughts, I hear a quiet tap on the front door, but with my super sensitive hearing I can hear it. I speed to the door, but I cannot sense any smell, which is odd, even vampires have scents. I think it's a Vampire coming here to witness Renesme for themselves, I carefully open the door and I cannot believe my eyes.

Standing in front of me is my sister, or someone who looks like her. But she is my sister yet different, her dark-brown hair is long and perfect, no splits ends, her skin is pale but you can still see a soft olive tone in her flawless skin. Then I see her eyes, Theyre not the big the blue eyes I'm used to but instead, they are big fiery red intimidating eyes.

"Willow, what the fuck" is the first sentence that pours out of my mouth, (good job Bella).

"Vampirism suits you sister" she says, her voice is also different the same though a lot more angelic, I nod and then embrace her in the biggest hug I believe I have ever given to anyone. I start apologising and gush I can't believe your here, then I address the elephant in the room.

"And why the fuck are you a vampire miss?" I say sternly.'

she raises her eyebrow and smirks, "well when did you become such a potty mouth" we laugh.

She goes into depth of how Victoria had transformed her into a vampire with the intentions of wanting Willow to kill me, she explains how faked her memory and that she became a mute and how she escaped, she explained of how she was going to travel the world, but heard word of a vampire child who lives with the Cullen family.

I frowned, " its not what you think Willow." I start off, " she is real and she is my child, but I gave birth to her when I was human" Her mouth drops.

" Ho-How is that even possible" she stutters.

"Well why don't you come see for yourself?"

"Ok" and Inside we walk.

**Willow POV**

I can't believe what I have heard and am about to see, don't get me wrong I am very excited to be with my sister and her family, but a vampire child being born from Bella while she was still human is quite peculiar.

We come to a large living room which is furthest part of the house, two leather couches are in the middle with two people seated in them, who happens to be Edward and a dark looking guy with short hair who must be a wolf, which I haven't met yet.

And in the middle is a small child, and I can hear her heart pounding. Strange.

"Willow" Edward says, and embraces me in a hug, he doesn't seemed surprise.

"I can read minds, that's why I'm not surprised" he chuckles.

"oh shit" I laugh, "Now to serious matters, can I meet her?"

I hear a growl from the dark haired boy, "Seth" Bella says sternly, "Willow won't harm her" she says looking at me, I nod and go to the little girl who looks so much like Bella as a child and not at all how I imagined her, She has bellas long locks, with a tinge of red and shes got those warm doe brown eyes that I see comes from the Swan side. She then touches my arm and I start to see images appear in my head, of Bella looking almost dead, of how was born and how she the little girl wont stop growing, I gasp.

"Shes not all vampire...But the volturi are coming" I say

"That's why we need witnesses Willow, we don't want to fight, we just want to show that she isn't a threat" Bella says exasperated.

"I'll stand by you, plus we have a lot to catch up on" I say with a smile. I learn that my niece is named Renesme, and that Seth has imprinted on her, I was quite confused until they explained it to me, before I was about to go for a quick hunt, Edward came up to me.

"You should go see Jacob" he said then went back to a confused Bella, I looked at her but she had no clue what he meant.

"Where Edward?" He pointed towards the back of house outside by the stream.

I hadn't forgotten about Jacob but I knew he was never interested in me, like the way I was and I never told anyone that , well except Edward cause he can apparently read minds.

I get to the stream and see a tall dark man with his back turned to me, but I know its Jacob.

"Jacob" I whisper, I know he can hear me because of his wolf senses. He turns around so quickly it would have given a normal human whiplash.

He looks at me with a stunned expression, but I cannot stop looking into his deep brown eyes, and that's when I instantly know that I am home.

**Hope you liked it, please add to favourites or review. haven't properly review the chapter as I wanted to get it out there.**


	8. I still Hate her

**Hey hey, heres another chapter. you will be warned this may be a boring chapter as I was abit blocked on what to write, but I have an Idea for the next chapters, dark twists will be coming. so please review and I hope you enjoy, also please check out my other story Tasteless.**

**thankyou x**

**Jacob POV**

I felt like my eyes were deceiving me, that couldn't truly be Willow, could it? it looked like her yet she was different, she was flawless, perfect , too perfect for a human. That's when it me, her red piercing eyes, she was a _vampire._

I didn't cringe like I normally would if I saw someone I loved turn vampire, all I had was _Awe._

Her eyes lighten up when she see's me and it must be the imprint. I frown. and she speeds over to me.

"Jacob why the frown?" her beautiful angelic voice asked me, I then embraced her in a hug.

"I can't believe your here" I whisper in her ear, we separated and I just kept staring at her.

"I have to tell you something" I said, I can feel a lump in my throat, There's so much I want tell her but I need to tell her about imprinting on her.

"You can tell me Jacob, I wont be going anywhere" she replied back with curiosity in her eyes.

"Well you know about the whole wolf thing and stuff right?" she nods, " well when we become wolves we also have this thing where we imprint, which means when we lock eyes into the person who our soul connects with, everything stops, you want to be there everything, it doesn't matter what as long as you have some part of them in your life, you would do anything for them.." I drift off, for a second.

"Willow your my imprint" There's a minute silence, then the next thing I know our lips are locked and this is the best kiss I have ever had. Our tongues tangle together she taste like nothing yet everything at the same time, we kiss for at least a minute then, look at eachother.

* * *

"Wow" Is all I say.

"I've had a crush on you for ages and I thought I never had a chance, cause you loved my sister" she says, looking at me.

"I went for the wrong sister, obviously" I reply. we stare at eachother for a while, just staring gazingly into eachothers eyes, we then decided to sit down and she told me everything that had happened after Victoria had kidnapped her, about her transformation, how our scents don't bother eachother and about why she was back, and why she had no intention of coming back, which I understood.

"But I am glad your back now" I say, stroking her long dark hair behind her ear.

"Me too" she replies, and we share a kiss.

We head back inside and Willow meets all the other vampires who are here to witness renesme and protect her, its not long now until we have to face the volturi, something I am not looking forward too.

**Willow POV**

When Jacob told me he imprinted on me, I was over the moon, it was the good news I needed to hear in this time of doom. After we talked for a while I met the other vampires and the wolves and hanged out with Bella.

When it hit midnight, I could see Jacob was getting tired. "You should go to sleep in on the rooms" I said to him.

"Okay" He nodded and tiredly walked to one of the rooms that had a bed.

"So he told you huh?" Bella said, coming to sit with me on the sofa, I know exactly who she is talking about.

"Yeah, he did?" I say with a huge grin on my face.

She smiles "That's great, I'm happy for you two" I don't believe her, I think's lying.

It goes silent for a moment.

"Your mad at the fact that I'm a vampire aren't you?" I finally ask her, her eyes narrow

"It's not the life I would choose for you honestly, I would never think of this life for you" I glare.

"Your a hypocrite Bella" I say then storm out.

I just hope this Volturi mess hurries up, it seems I have the same feelings towards Bella than I did before I was turned.

* * *

_A Week later_

**Willow POV**

A few days ago the Volturi came and it nearly ended up in a fight, though thankfully Alice came back with proof, with Nahuel who is half human and half vampire and confirmed Renesme wouldn't be a threat, we were relieved but wary as the Volturi would be back one to get the ones with the powers.

The vampires had all left and it was just the wolves and Cullens, I could now focus on my future with Jacob and get away from Bella.

I was in the kitchen just staring off into space and could hear voices coming from the living room.

"I don't know if I like the fact that my sister is a vampire" I heard someone say, had to be Bella, I growled.

"Why is that honey" A deep male voice replied, had to be Edward.

"Cause she will never be able to have children, she won't be able to gro-"

"And that doesn't matter" I cut in speeding my way to the Living room, thoughts clouded my mind, I was still mad at her about the other argument we had.

you don't want me vampire, cause its something you only want, god Bella you haven't changed always putting yourself first" I know its not fair, but all the things when I was in highschool rises up.

"Willow you've got it all wrong I-"I cut her off again.

"No I don't want to hear it, why can't you be happy for me, I'm a vampire we get to live together for eternity, doesn't that matter?"

She's about to talk but I shake my head and just walk out of the house. I'm not sure where these feelings came from, but I would always have this hate for my sister, she never came after me, she was excited to see me but after wards things turned back to how they were when I was a Human.

I leave the house and go find Jacob, when I find him, he looks happy to see me then see's my face.

"What'sWrong?" he asks worriedly.

"Nothing, but we're packing our bags and heading to Europe, now" I basically demand him.

"Okay, lets go I'll ring the pack but I will put you first" that earns a smile from me and with that we head to the airport with a few belongings and make our way to Europe, this is only the beginning for me and Jacob, and hopefully I won't have to see Bella any time soon.

* * *

_Ten Years Later._

I hold his bloody body in my arms, I'm heart broken, I'm lost and I want revenge.

**A/N hope you enjoyed it. **

**Massive Time Jump, the next chapter will show POV from certain characters on what has happened in the next ten years, things will become interesting and one of your favourites will die, comment who you think x**


	9. Ten Years Later

**Chapter 9 is up. I think I'm doing well since I hadn't updated in ages. But I really would love some reviews, as I have no clue how its going and what people are thinking. reviews do matter to us writers so please review. and I hope you enjoy.**

_Ten Years Later_

**Bella POV**

It's been ten years since the volturi haven't bothered us, ten years and my darling daughter has grown into beautiful young woman, who is happily married to Seth who have given me and Edward two beautiful grandchildren. I haven't seen my sister Willow also for ten years, she still had that hatred for me, which I'll never fully understand. But things have changed a lot in the last ten years. We moved from forks to Fairbanks in Alaska, which is mostly snowy and cold, which suits our vampire life style perfectly.

Renesme stayed in La Push with Seth, as they would want to raise their two children Louise and Penny, who have the three gene's in there blood though they are mostly human.I see them at least once every two months if not two, we like to give them space and not to ask questions until they're ready.

Alice has been getting visions of the Volutri planning to add more people to their clan, to become more powerful than ever before, but the visions keep changing. things have changed in the vampire world, our clan is also getting bigger, we live in a three story home on the outskirts of Fairbanks ,Alaska, since no one sleeps we don't really have bedrooms but do have beds for the times we want you use for one on one time. Charloette and Peter had join us aswell as the Denali coven, they decided it would be better to have a bigger clan, and powerful. Of course the Volutri did not like this, we were a threat to them.

Though that was our plan, we were tired of the Volturi and their power schemes that we wanted to take action. Some of us debated that we should have done it ten years ago, but at the time Renesme was young and I wanted a life for her, now that I know she is happy and settled down, I believe it is time for the Volturi to go down.

At first Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Edward didn't agree but when we showed them that their were more cons than pros to the Volturi, they finally agreed. I didn't want the Volturi to tear this family apart, they were getting scared and anxious with how big our coven was getting.

I tried to get in contact with my sister, but I never had any luck, I tried Jacob but he told me she wasn't there or she didn't feel like talking, but I knew she was lying. I found it great that they could be together, as if she bit him it would kill him, but they worked and that was that. I missed her dearly, I never intend to make her hate me, but I always did something to piss her off, so I gave her space.

I'm in one of the bedrooms picking an outfit for the day, that's when I hear a something break, "Alice" I say instantly knowing its her, I rush down stairs and Emmett and Edward are with her, the rest must be out or hunting.

"Um Bella" Edward says to me, looking at me in my bra and undies.

I shake my head, "Doesn't matter" I turn my attention to Alice.

"What did you see Alice" Her eyes are blank for a few minutes, then she comes back to reality.

" I saw the Volturi recruiting, humans in the way are slaughtered...And" she trails off.

"And what Alice" My voice sounding urgent, I grab her by the shoulder.

"He wants your sister, she can hide scents, he wants a secret attack again us, I don't think I was meant to see this, I was looking into felix, they may have thought I wouldn't" she whispers.

I gulp.

"Shit"

_10 Years Later_

**Jacob POV**

What a wonderful ten years this has been, me and Willow have travelled the world, we've been to places humans have been and to places humans wouldn't be able to reach, we've walked the great wall of China and climbed Mt Everest, we've swam in secluded beaches and climbed mountains. We've done as much as we can without making ourselves noticeable to the human eye, we've been avoiding all worlds except ours. We have created a bond that cannot be broken, I love her and she loves me.

We are in Italy in Sicily, trying to avoid the Volturi, I had spoken to Bella about it when Willow was out hunting she had told me they didn't want to live there life in fear of the Volturi taking over, so they had began making their coven bigger, they wanted Willow to join before the Volturi had got her head, but I had ashored Bella it wouldn't come to that, as much as Willow ' hated' her sister, she wouldn't go to the Volutri, cause we know what they can do.

"What should we do today, beautiful" I ask, while lying on the bed with my girl, we both just finished making love for the ten thousand time,

"I feel like going for a stroll?" she says, her beautiful honey gold eyes looking, at me. After a while she decided to drink animals, not wolves of course, but her favorite was bear.

"Sounds like a great plan" I say planting a kiss on her forehead. We get up and get dressed, I put on denim jeans, with a dark green hoodie and just my sneakers, even though I couldn't feel the cold it was better to stay in character as a human. Willow got dressed and was wearing her favourite ripped black jeans, grey hoodie and her grey converses, she had such a relaxed style about herself.

"Lets go" she says, and grabs me hand, we just stroll the streets hand in hand, its cloudy but not bad weather to keep people off the streets, there's a little girl wih two pig tails, walking with her mum or big sister, looking at everything with curiosty in her eyes, she looks at me , and gives me this biggest grin, I give her a smile back, then turns away and starts running off, with her mum chasing her, I laugh.

Willow looks at me "Do you ever miss that?" she asks, gesturing to the little girl.

I answer honestly" I mean yes I would love to have kids, they are beautiful and I wouldn't having children but if I can't have children with you, then no I won't miss it, as long as I have you it doesn't matter" I stroke her face, and give her a quick kiss.

"If I could blush, I would be bright red" she laughs.

We keep walking for abit more, and that's when I can smell it, the strong smell of death and bad odor mixed in one. I freeze, and so does Willow who can smell it too.

We turn around quickly, and come face to face with two red eyed vampires, Alec and Jane.

"What are you doing here?" Willow snarls out.

Jane snickers, even though she looks like a child rip her into pieces, I start to growl.

"Well it's only fair to start recruiting, like your sister has, I mean she's the one who's started this all" she says inncocently, I can see what they're doing, trying to get Willow to go on their side, if they can make it seem like its all Bella's fault it will work.

"Don't listen to them Willow" I growl " They are trying to get you to really hate your sister so you can go with them"

Willow looks at me lost, not knowing what to do, she knows of their power, she's witnessed it.

"But what if they're actual right, Jake" she says in a small voice, using my nickname. I can understand how confusing it can be, Bella can seem like she is playing games, that's how it felt with Edward and me, but I had a gut feeling this time that Bella wouldn't do that, she wanted to protect her family and not have to live in fear.

She looks back at them, "You know I won't join you, I'm neutral I have no side" she pleads.

And that's when the pain hits me, its coming from her, it burns and Willow can't do anything about it, as Alec is just as powerful, I feel like I'm on fire and its feeling up my lungs I need oxygen and I need it now, but I can still hear.

"STOP" Willow screams, "please don't hurt him"

"You have a choice Willow, you join us or you let him die" Alec say's I can hear that smirk in his voice, I should phase but I know that won't help the situation.

"I don't want to, you guys can win this without me" Willow screams.

"But we can't this time Willow, they have too much power, they can get rid of us, they may even kill you..."Alec trails off," She doesn't care about you Willow or she would have recruited you on her side ages ago, she thinks your weak" I want to scream at them 'NO' they are lying, if only she talked to Bella on the phone, I couldn't reason with her, Willow was just as stubborn as her sister.

"I-I" Willow stutters. I can feel the pain intensifying I don't think I can handle it, I think I will die, and I just want to tell Willow I love her one more time, and tell her not to go with them.

"STOP IT YOUR KILLING HIM" Willow screams again, I feel we could be bringing attention to ourselves, then the pain finished and Jane speaks, "I'm sorry Willow but you can't have distractions" and that's when everything goes quick, I can't function it in my brain, Alec has rushed over to me and I feel the bite in my neck, theres scream but then I can feel nothing, I think I land on the floor but someone's hands are under me, but the fire is blazing all over me, going to my bones into my blood, I feel like I'm about to burst, it hurts everything hurts I feel my breathing slow down, but the last words I say are for Willow and her alone.

"I love you forever" I whisper, and then everything goes black, and from there I know my journey has ended.

**Willow Pov**

He's gone. He's actual gone. One second we were walking hand in hand the next the revolting twins gave him his cruel death, I had no clue who to blame for this, was it my fault? was it the volturi? or was it my sisters Bella, so many thoughts had rushed in head, while I just his lifeless body in my arms, I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream and destroy a village.

The twins had left and told I knew where to find them. My love for Jacob is what destroyed him, but Bella wanted power, she wanted this to end and all my anger was going to her. I have to care of my beloved and bury him how he wanted to.

But all I do is hold his bloody body in my arms, I'm heartbroken, I'm lost and I want revenge.

Badly.

**I nearly cried writing this. Please review and who do you think is at fault for the death of Jacob, let me know PLEASE REVIEW XX**


	10. Rage

**Hey Next chapter is up. I'm updating at least once a day now, but their will least be a chapter up once a week, so don't forget to review. Also check out my crossover story tasteless.**

**xx**

**Alice POV**

I feel restless I can't stop looking into people's futures, but everything keeps changing, especially the Volutri, it's like they know I am watching. I decided to have a try at Willow's again, sometimes I can get to her but most of the time I can't cause she is with Jacob, I've been trying to get past the wolf visions, but I never have and probably wont.

This time I get to her, and all I see is pain, pain and more pain. I gasp.

Bella is with me but she is clothed this time, she's trying to help me work these visions out and what we need to be prepared for.

"What is it Alice" she asks stroking my arm.

"It's Willow, I finally got to see into her future" My throat feels tight and hoarse. Bella looks worried, and she should be.

"What did you see alice?"

"I saw Pain" then the answer comes to my head, and I dread to say it to Bella, "I think Jacobs dead.." Bella's mouth drops.

"No...he can't be" she trails off, "Alice did you see where they were?"

I shake my head, "No I couldn't get a clear picture" But then I get images in my head of Willow. "She's deciding whether to go the volturi, or come here, its unclear" I say.

"That's it" Bella chimes, " The volturi have gotten to her" Its what I feared, they wanted her so they could get a secret attack on us, but they don't like distractions so it makes sense as to why Jacob would be dead.

"This is going to a lot harder than we have previously thought" I say to Bella, she nods.

"We need to tell the pack and the rest of the clan" she says, and rushes off to the phone, I can hear sobbing to renesme.

I go back to Willow's future, and I see that she's finally made her mind up on what to do.

"Uh oh" I whisper.

**Willow PoV**

I feel like their is no point in living without Jacob, I buried him like he wanted me to and that was cremating him and throwing his ashes on the Rev. I did what was asked in the matter of hours with my vampire speed, and being able to hide my scent it was like I was never there. I can imagine now that Alice would have looked into my future from sheer luck, and that Bella and the rest of the pack would know.

Also I heard the howls.

My thoughts have been running over my head, what do I do? Do I go to the Volturi, and do what they ask of me and let them end me? Go to Bella and take out my revenge on her and her beloved or do I go to a small town and feed on all of them?.

I decide with my last option, I'm thirsty for blood and I'm angry, I have just lost the love of my life.

I find myself in a small town with a population of 11, and I just go for it. My first Victim is a young couple, it makes me even more angrier as I was that with Jacob, they are sitting down on a bench in front of what must be their version of a convenience store, it happens very quickly and I have drained them both, I don't hide their bodies, its reckless but I don't care. I'm being petty but I am Willow, I have no care I am a destructive vampire.

I then go to the next 9, all drained to the core, and now I'm satisfied, but I can feel a new me coming on, someone I haven't met, someone who loves the darkness and the taste of human blood, this new Willow is the definition of vampire, I am a beast a monster of childrens nightmare, but I don't care.

I speed away from this mess, and I know my next move. Bella I'm coming for you.

**Aro POV**

"Master a small town of 11 has been killed in Minesota" Young Jane says to me, getting our receptionist to keep an eye on any recent murder activities.

"Excellent" I say, my plan going the way I had wanted to. You see my plan was never to Recruit Willow, even though her powers would go well in my coven, but she is the key to all this mess, of the cullens trying to take over. one of my newest recruits can see into peoples eye, so we were watching her carefully, he happened to be a good friend of hers aswell and knew her weaknesses and strengths. With Willow gone savage she was our ultimate weapon and the Cullen's wouldn't be able to see it this time, of course we kept them occupied with some of fake plans but that was all we needed.

"Won't this cause attention?" Felix ask's me.

"It Will, but we can sort it out when the time comes and hopefully by then Willow has ripped the Cullens to shred."

"She may need backup brother" Cauis says to me, I nod already knowing my plan.

"She may, but we can intervene when we like" I smile, and with hope I know we will be the Ultimate threat.

**OO how sneaky are the Volturi, poor Willow, things don't get easy for her. Make sure to review xx**


End file.
